


Boredom in Family

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Misterbug, Adrien August, Day 10: Lazy Day, Emilie Agreste is alive, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, Gen, Give me more of this, Heroes need a breaktime, Nathalie Sancoeur have Wine Aunt energy, The Agreste family being normal eccentric people in one universe, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: It was a lazy day at the Agreste residence. Without commissions, without scripts and without accounting, and even Adrien didn't have much to do either. But at least he was with his favorite people in the world.Adrien August Day 10 ― Lazy Day
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Adrien August 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Kudos: 44





	Boredom in Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing of my au because… well, I wasn’t certain about what I wanted to write about Lazy Day, so the easy way was practice more with the Reverse!Agreste Family. Plus Adrien is just me in this moments. Time with family is great <3  
> Well, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Reverse AU (read my post if you’re confused of how this work [https://italoniponic.tumblr.com/post/625525230851522560/reverse-au-so-people-can-understand-my])

In the Agreste residence, complete peace and silence reigned. It was a holiday with nothing to do. Sitting on the white couch in the living room were Emilie, Gabriel and Nathalie, the trio watching the screen’s television completely off with no idea what to do to fill the time.

Emilie was on vacation from her acting career for a whole month. No novel scripts to rehearse and no TV shows to participate as a special guest. Her second hobby ― gardening ― didn’t needed nothing to do more. She had already transformed the balcony on the top floor of the building into a greenhouse full of flowers.

On the other side, her husband Gabriel was in a similar situation. The boutique was closed for the holiday and he had finished all the week’s commissions. There was no new customer, not even a button out of place or a sock to mend.

And if there were no customers, Nathalie didn’t need to manage anything about the business. Her reports had their own reports and her notebook was full of mathematical accounts. Everything was perfect. Unfortunately, too perfect. The three sighed at the same time.

“Good morning!,” Adrien greeted them as he came down from the room. He stared at the three adults sitting on the couch, smiling. “Lazy day?”

“I feel like a useless being,” his mother growled.

“You aren’t useless, dear,” the tailor assured his wife, leaning his head against her shoulder for a brief moment.

“I feel useless too...,” the other woman looked at the boy.

“You aren’t useless, Aunt Nath,” Adrien replied with a laugh. “You know, you should be happy to have a great and beautiful day out there with nothing to do. Perfect time to be lazy.”

The trio sighed again as the blonde went to the kitchen to get the cookie jar. The day was free for him too. No fencing, no Chinese class, no babysitting work and no school. He was very relaxed, as if it was nothing. Perhaps it was common for young people to not care about the feeling of the existential emptiness of doing nothing for a whole day.

Or the simple ― but secret ― answer: Misterbug’s civilian identity wanted a day off.

“None of your friends asked you to do anything?,” asked Emilie suddenly. “You need to enjoy more your youth, my dear.”

“How about _we_ watch a movie?,” Adrien ignored his mom’s comment.

“Your mother is right, Adrien. Why do you insist on wasting your time with three old pieces who should be at the Louvre?,” Gabriel received a nasty look from Nathalie. “Keeping looking at me like that won't decrease your age, Nathalie.”

“I’m not feeling useless enough to undo your face, Gabriel,” replied the woman.

Adrien ignored the exchange of acid dialogues and continued to look for a film on the shelf. When he was satisfied with his choice, he started preparing everything to watch. He placed a large pillow on the floor and sat down near the control.

How long had it been since they had watched anything together? Just the four of them, enjoying a pastime together with no worries. If the day went well ― and Hawkmoth doesn’t release any akuma after ― he could have a day of rest. Tikki was in his room splurging on the plate of goodies he prepared for her. She also deserved a break.

“Are you sure you want to stay with us?,” his father asked in the initial credits.

“Sometimes it's good to do something with the family, even if it means being lady together all day,” the boy said.

Nathalie messed up Adrien's blond strands, practically melting on her part of the couch.

“You are a strange little angel.”

Adrien smiled. Really, maybe _he_ was the stranger in that eccentric family. But that didn’t matter. It was their lazy day and nothing could spoil that.


End file.
